This invention relates generally to cigar lighter devices, and more particularly to devices of the type which incorporate a lighting assemblage at the exterior of the cigar lighter socket in order to provide illumination of the interior thereof, under conditions of darkness. The illumination of the socket facilitates proper replacement of the ignitor plug of the cigar lighter in such cases, thereby minimizing hazards associated with burns to personnel in the vehicle, fire, etc.
In present day automobiles, the wells of cigar lighter sockets have outturned front flanges and are secured in place by means of clamp shells which are installed from the rear of the dashboard or other panel carrying the lighter. The clamp shells are normally screwed in place on the threaded inner end of the socket well.
Where illumination has been provided, there are usually a series of apertures in the clamp shell, which are intended to admit light and allow it to pass through corresponding apertures in the side wall of the well such that light from an external fixture carried on the shell could pass into the interior of the socket. In some cases, the apertures in the side wall were intended to align with those of the clamp shell, whereas in other constructions there was adequate light reflection off the inner surface of the shell even if such alignment did not occur.
A typical installation is illustrated in co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 497,094 filed May 23, 1983, entitled MULTI-PIECE CLAMPING SHELL FOR ELECTRIC CIGAR LIGHTERS, in the names of Peter J. Lupoli and John J. Comerford, and having common ownership with the present case, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,048.
In FIG. 1 of the prior application there is illustrated an all metal housing or hood structure, which has oppositely-disposed retainer fingers that snap into corresponding slots in the outer clamp shell of the lighter, at the rear of the dashboard or panel where the lighter is located. The clamp shell and socket have aligned openings which permit light from the filament of the bulb to pass therethrough, and into the socket interior. The metal housing is provided with a retainer slot, and a conventional plastic lamp socket can be snapped into position in the hood; typically such bulb sockets have one or more external positioning lugs which locate the socket in the desired manner. The socket has two leads extending axially from its end, to provide the necessary electrical connections to the bulb.
While the above construction has enjoyed acceptance over the years, it has been found that installation of such devices is sometimes difficult to achieve, since it is necessary that the fingers of the hood have sufficient resilience to hold the fixture in position, after the installer releases them. Sometimes installation was made more difficult by virtue of cramped space, or in other instances where accessibility was limited. In the event that the bulb later burned out or otherwise failed as a result of vibration for example, replacement was sometimes difficult. Also, the fact that two additional electrical leads were required made the wiring harnesses in the vehicle more complex. The leads supplying the bulb were in addition to those running to the cigar lighter itself. Where plastic panels have been employed, it has been necessary to provide two separate leads to the cigar lighter unit, one being the "hot" lead, and the other being a ground return. Ground return leads generally were constituted as separate wires having spade lugs at their ends, the lugs mating with cooperable spade connectors that were usually welded to the clamp shell of the device.